Fallout
Synopsis The episode opens in Northern England, where it looks like Jennifer McMahon's lie, that Resistance member Simon Eckhart was her source might have far-reaching implications. Back underground, Simon is climbing the walls after weeks of being cooped up, and with Broussard not spending any time there, the young Resistance cell is struggling. When one of them becomes ill, they turn to Katie and Will for help. Plot The APIS Cell Starts To Crack Half a world away in England, Simon Eckhart's mother is rounded up at a refugee camp. Back in the L.A. bloc, her son Simon is questioning Broussard as he goes stir crazy. The tension is made worse when Brandon "BB" Belaguer develops tremors and starts coughing up blood. With no Broussard to keep them in check, Morgan turns to the only person she can think of Katie for help. Will Tests Limits at Work and Gets Busted Katie shows Will the file she stole from Maddie, but when they can’t open it, Will takes it to work, figuring it’s worth the risk to learn more about Bram. But it doesn’t pay off; he doesn't have the clearance to open the file and goes to Betsy for help. She's scared of getting caught but tries to help him. Detective Burke walks in before they can read the contents of the file; he tells Will he's not authorized to use the computer. "You're a bloodhound. There's no point in teaching a dog to use the computer”, Burke tells him. Later, Will is shocked when Burke tells him he had Betsy transferred because Will showed she couldn’t be trusted. Katie is Dragged Back Into the Resistance Katie is at the Yonk when Morgan comes by, freaking out because BB is sick and covered in sores. She wants to take him to a hospital, but Katie points out it’s too dangerous. Instead, Morgan brings Katie underground, where she sees how serious BB's condition is. Katie calls Will, knowing that if any member of the Resistance is caught at a hospital, they could be traced back to her. Will uses his credentials to force an old doctor acquaintance from the Green Zone to help him. BB Turns Out to be Very Sick Dr. Weisman can't identify what's wrong with BB at the cell's hideout, so Will, Katie and the doctor break into his old offices where the doctor will be able to diagnose him. He doctor finds that BB, who was working most closely with the alien technology, is suffering from radiation sickness. He tells them that BB has about 48 hours left, and there's nothing he can do. Katie and Will take BB to what's left of his burnt-out house. Katie is deeply troubled by the fact they can’t get him to help without risking their own safety. BB knows he"s going to die painfully and feels as if it's for nothing. He asks Will for a "soldier's death" and Will reluctantly shoots him, knowing it's the only help he can really offer. Morgan secures the comm device –- the gauntlet –- in a lead-lined box and Eckhart continues to panic. Nolan Burgess Snoops Around and Snyder Sees an Opportunity When power couple of Maddie Kenner and Deputy Proxy Nolan Burgess visit the labor camp, they have different agendas. While Maddie talks to Bram, Nolan claims he wants to do a routine inspection. But he has more in mind. Lording his position over Alan Snyder, and claiming he’s the reason Snyder was spared, Nolan asks to see the special shipment that’s headed "off planet". Snyder reminds Nolan doing so would be a violation of the rules, but Nolan insists and Snyder takes him to the warehouse to see rows upon rows of giant crates. Nolan insists on seeing the Global Authority's shipment and opens one of the crates, revealing a gleaming white pod; it looks as if it could hold a person –- or a RAP. Nolan is dazzled and calls it proof of his faith. Later, Snyder calls the Governor General Helena Goldwin to report Nolan's snooping, and makes a point of saying he only showed Nolan the "empty ones". He's obviously trying to curry favor with Helena by selling out Nolan, but it's unclear if it works. Bram Develops His Spying Skills, and Gets a Visit From His Aunt Knowing there's an important shipment somewhere in the camp, Bram pays close attention as Snyder comes out of a warehouse in a restricted area. He is visited by his aunt Maddie, who seems to have come by to make herself feel better and not actually offer any real help to Bram. She brings him a bag of food, having failed to think about the fact he has nowhere to keep it safe. Bram wants to know why his parents haven't come for him, and Maddie promises that he won't be there much longer. Later, Maddie asks Nolan to help Bram but doesn't insist when he says it would be foolish to risk their family for someone else's. Bram seems to solidify his alliance when he tells Maya and Morales about the warehouse on the other side of the loading dock. Afterwards, Maya brings Bram to meet with her group. They reveal the bomb they’re working on. Katie Warns Broussard About The APIS Cell Will and Katie return to the Yonk after BB’s death and find Broussard waiting in the shadows. Will gives Broussard the bullet casing from the round he used to kill BB. Katie delivers a stern warning: "You need to get your house in order before it comes down on all of us." Meanwhile, Simon has had enough of life underground and ventures up. He's confused, scared and angry when he sees missing posters bearing his mother's face plastering every building. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Adrian Pasdar as Nolan Burgess * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin * Bethany Joy Lenz as Morgan * Charlie Bewley as Simon Eckhart * Mac Brandt as Sgt. Jenkins * Toby Huss as Bob Burke * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Maya * Victor Rasuk as BB * Chris Conner as Dr. Weisman * Max Arciniega as Edison * Keiko Agena as Betsy Co-Starring * Mo Anouti as Khouri * Carlos Antonio as Jake * Jeremy Batiste as Blackjack Ferrell * Jan Broberg as Woman * Javier Calderon as Posada * Amir Korangy as Elderly Man * George Lako as Redhat #1 * Tino Von Struckmann as Van Warmerdam Episode Deaths * BB Gallery Stills File:Colony 206 Gallery 1 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 2 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 3 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 4 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 5 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 6 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 7 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 8 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 9 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 10 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 11 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 12 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 13 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 14 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 15 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 16 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 17 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 206 Gallery 18 1920x1080.jpg Videos Trivia * The Intelligence Operatives seeking information on Simon Eckhart, were wearing leather dusters reminiscent of the Gestapo, short for Geheime Staatspolizei or Secret State Police, the investigative arm of the Nazi government. In fact, one of the operatives spoke in German, he said "Wir haben die Mutter", as in "We got the mother" * Hemoptysis, or Haemoptysis - Mentioned by the Dr. as one of BB's symptoms, the coughing up of blood *Tachycardia - a fast beating heart-rate, another one of BB's symptoms. *Pathogen - a bacterium, virus, or other microorganism that can cause disease. *Radiation Sickness - illness caused by exposure of the body to ionizing radiation, that is radiation that can split atoms, characterized by nausea, hair loss, diarrhea, bleeding, and damage to the bone marrow (where red and white blood cells are produced as well as platelets which are involved in healing) and central nervous system. In the final stages of the illness, known as the Walking Ghost phase, a person feels better and shows no apparent symptoms, followed by a sudden rapid decline, as in internal bleeding and certain death. References Category:Season 2 Episodes